2375
Episodes and Movies * DS9: "Image in the Sand" * DS9: "Shadows and Symbols" * DS9: "Afterimage" * VOY: "Night" * DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" * VOY: "Drone" * DS9: "Chrysalis" * VOY: "Extreme Risk" * DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" * VOY: "In the Flesh" * DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach" * VOY: "Once Upon a Time" * DS9: "The Siege of AR-558" * VOY: "Timeless" * DS9: "Covenant" * VOY: "Infinite Regress" * DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon" * Star Trek: Insurrection * VOY: "Nothing Human" * DS9: "Prodigal Daughter" * VOY: "Thirty Days" * DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak" * VOY: "Counterpoint" * DS9: "Field of Fire" * VOY: "Latent Image" * DS9: "Chimera" * VOY: "Bride of Chaotica!" * DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" * VOY: "Gravity" * DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" * VOY: "Bliss" * DS9: "Penumbra" * VOY: "Dark Frontier" * DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part" * VOY: "The Disease" * DS9: "Strange Bedfellows" * VOY: "Course: Oblivion" * DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" * VOY: "The Fight" * DS9: "When It Rains..." * VOY: "Think Tank" * DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" * VOY: "Juggernaut" * DS9: "Extreme Measures" * VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me" * DS9: "The Dogs of War" * VOY: "11:59" * DS9: "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: "Relativity" * VOY: "Warhead" * VOY: "Equinox, Part I" Events : In the Anti-time future, Deanna Troi dies. (TNG: "All Good Things") * Ezri Tigan is joined to the Dax symbiont. * The Romulan Star Empire constructs a hospital on one of Bajor's moons, Derna. They also equip it with several thousand plasma torpedoes. The Bajoran's blockade the planet, but the situation is resolved when William Ross threatens the Romulans with Federation intervention. (DS9: "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols") * The Klingon Empire destroys the Monac shipyards with a solar flare. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") * The [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] enters a sparsely populated region of space called the Void. While there, they discover a subspace vortex which brings them 2,000 light years closer to home. (VOY: "Night") * Captain Solok challenges Benjamin Sisko to a game of baseball. Sisko's 'Niners' are defeated by the 'Logicians' but Sisko has the last laugh. (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") * The Voyager crew builds the Delta Flyer shuttlecraft. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") * The Dominion member Weyoun attempts to defect to the Federation. (DS9: Treachery, Faith, and the Great River) * Species 8472 creates a simulation of Earth on a space station in the Delta Quadrant to train individuals of their species to infiltrate Starfleet Command. The USS Voyager later convinces them that the Federation is not a threat. (VOY: "In the Flesh") * Voyager attempts to use quantum slipstream drive once again. The ship travels 10,000 lightyears before the slipstream collapses. The technology is deemed too dangerous for repeated use. (VOY: "Timeless") :In an alternate timeline, ''Voyager is destroyed as a result of problems with the slipstream. The Delta Flyer, which attempted to map the slipstream before Voyager, returns to Earth, with Harry Kim and Chakotay. (VOY: "Timeless")'' * Tom Paris is demoted to ensign for insubordination. (VOY: "Thirty Days") * The Breen Confederacy becomes formally allied with the Dominion. * Voyager raids a Borg sphere and steals a transwarp coil, which allows it to travel 20,000 lightyears. Seven of Nine is lured back to the Borg Collective by the Borg Queen, but she is later rescued by the Voyager crew. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") * The alternate Voyager created by the "Silver Blood" of the Class Y planet begins to lose molecular cohesion as a result of exposure to a new enhanced warp drive. The crew is able to realize their predicament, but Captain Kathryn Janeway refuses to seek shelter at a Class Y world until it is too late. The crew attempts to launch a message drone with information about their history, but the drone is destroyed and the ship disintegrates before it can contact the real Voyager. (VOY: "Course: Oblivion") * The Raid on San Francisco takes place, in which San Francisco is attacked and severely damaged by Breen forces. * The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] is destroyed by a Breen energy dampening weapon in the Second Battle of Chin'toka. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") * General Martok assumes the leadership of the Klingon Empire as Chancellor of the Klingon High Council after Lieutenant Commander Worf killed former chancellor Gowron in a duel. * The [[USS São Paulo|USS São Paulo]] is renamed the [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant]]. * The Dominion War comes to an end after the alliance of the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire together with the cardassian liberation troops take control of the Cardassia system at the Battle of Cardassia. * The Evora become protectorate members of the United Federation of Planets. (Star Trek: Insurrection) * Admiral Matthew Dougherty of Starfleet and the Son'a attempt a forced relocation of the Ba'ku in order to harvest the metaphasic radiation from their planet's rings. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] crew stage a rebellion, and convince the Federation Council to allow the Ba'ku to remain on their planet. (Star Trek: Insurrection) * In an alternate timeline, Voyager is destroyed by a temporal disruptor planted by Captain Braxton from the 29th century. Fortunately, the crew of the [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]], aided by Seven of Nine from this year, prevent the disaster. (VOY: "Relativity") * The Starship Voyager encounters the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], another Starfleet vessel stranded in the Delta Quadrant. The Equinox crew had since broken the Prime Directive and killed several nucleogenic lifeforms for use as a fuel source to power an enhanced warp drive. The Equinox eventually deserted Voyager after stealing a new shield emitter designed to prevent the lifeforms from attacking. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") Notes *The time placement of Star Trek: Insurrection is highly speculative; it is placed roughly concurrent with DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon" since Worf is only in the opening scenes of that episode, which spans quite a bit of time, and does appear again until the ending scenes of "Prodigal Daughter" (which takes place over three weeks after "Paper Moon"), thus allowing him the time required to make the security upgrades to the Manzar colony and to join the Enterprise-E crew for Insurrection. Category:Timeline de:2375 nl:2375 sv:2375